


【AM】复方汤剂

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed, Polyjuice Potion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: *以防万一解释一下：复方汤剂是《哈利波特》中用来变换身体外貌的魔药，配制时需要你想变换的对象身体上的一部分，比如头发或指甲。复方汤剂的味道和颜色根据个体的不同也会不一样。一般变身时间为一小时，当然跟剂量也有关，如果一直喝是可以一直维持作用的。*基本设定为第一季的样子，但是加进了骑士Lancelot做配角（助攻）





	【AM】复方汤剂

**Author's Note:**

> *以防万一解释一下：复方汤剂是《哈利波特》中用来变换身体外貌的魔药，配制时需要你想变换的对象身体上的一部分，比如头发或指甲。复方汤剂的味道和颜色根据个体的不同也会不一样。一般变身时间为一小时，当然跟剂量也有关，如果一直喝是可以一直维持作用的。  
> *基本设定为第一季的样子，但是加进了骑士Lancelot做配角（助攻）

“Merrrrrrrrrlin！”  
一大早，城堡里就响起了王子中气十足的呼喊声。  
“这个该死的Merlin，又跑到哪里去了！他是指望我自己穿衣服自己去厨房找吃的吗！”  
王子气鼓鼓地冲向了Gaius的房间，想把他那个又笨又懒的仆人揪出来痛骂一顿。  
然而推开房门，房间里却空无一人，Gaius不在。Arthur又走进Merlin的房间，男仆的小床收拾的整整齐齐，房间里也同样没有Merlin的踪影。  
“这两个人都哪里去了……”王子的怒气被疑惑所替代。他茫然地在空房间里转了两圈，不知道该做些什么。  
因为早晨起来以后就一直忙着叫唤Merlin，Arthur连口水都没来得及喝。正在喉咙干渴至极的时候，他看到Gaius的桌上放着一个水杯，小王子看也没看，拿起来咕咚咕咚喝了下去。  
“呸呸呸，这什么鬼东西！”那液体一进入口腔，Arthur就感到了不对劲，但是身体反应更快，还没等他吐出来就已经全部咽了下去。Arthur震惊地盯着手里的空杯子，杯底还残留着几滴湛蓝色的液体。  
“天呐，我喝的不会是Gaius研制的那些奇奇怪怪的药水吧！不会是毒药吧！”小王子内心非常惶恐不安，那液体灼烧着他的喉咙，现在又灼烧着他的五脏六腑，跟喝毒药的滋味大概差不多。但是那味道……很清新，带有一丝丝甜，还有一种类似草药的味道。这让他联想到了……Merlin。  
Arthur摇摇头，自己又在发什么神经啊……此刻他终于注意到了自己身体的变化：他的小肚腩没有了，胳膊和双腿都比原来纤瘦了很多，身上的衣服显得有些松松垮垮。Arthur抬起手，摸了摸自己的头发，本来柔软的金毛现在有些卷，这个手感……不会吧！  
Arthur冲到水盆边低头一看，天呐！！！他真的变成了Merlin！  
Arthur震惊地倒退了几步，愣愣地摸了摸自己的脸颊。手下颧骨的触感再次提醒他：这是Merlin这是Merlin这是Merlin！  
这肯定是刚刚那杯怪东西的原因！Arthur六神无主，只想快点找到Gaius，然后赶紧变回来！开什么玩笑，他可不想变成Merlin的样子！Merlin那么瘦！耳朵那么可笑！颧骨能把人的手划破！脖子那么……  
想到这儿，Arthur的手不自觉地抚上了他的——Merlin的脖颈。那皮肤果然和看上去一样细腻，丝滑的触感让Arthur再一次怀疑起了Merlin是不是像大姑娘一样还会做保养。手指从锁骨的左端一直滑到右端，最后在中间的凹陷处流连。天知道Arthur想这么做有多久了，每次Merlin站在他面前时，他总是会不自觉地盯着男仆的锁骨看，有几次差点都要伸手摸上去了。  
Arthur陶醉在夙愿实现的飘忽感中，手还舍不得放下。这时，外面响起了脚步声，惊醒了神游天外的Arthur。他赶紧回过神来，把手放下，不然一脸痴相地摸着脖子还被人看到，也太丢脸了。  
虽然丢的是Merlin的脸。  
“Gaius！”有人推开了门，是Lancelot。Arthur伸手，正想下意识地和Lancelot行骑士礼，忽然想起自己现在不是王子了，所以尴尬地保持姿势定在了原地。  
“Merlin！我以为你今天要出城的！”Lancelot走进来，亲昵地拉过Arthur的手，给了他一个拥抱。  
Arthur立即推开Lancelot。搞什么！Merlin难道跟别人都是这么打招呼的？真是个大姑娘，拥抱什么的Arthur最讨厌了！而且并不是因为小时候没人抱自己！不是！  
Lancelot看上去有点尴尬，他笑了两声遮掩过去，开口说道：“怎么啦Merlin？没成功吗？那Arthur怎么办？”  
Arthur本来想开口告诉Lancelot他不是Merlin，听到这句话又改变了主意。什么没成功？跟自己又有什么关系？他倒想看看自己的男仆整天背着自己在干什么。  
“呃……是啊，出了点意外。”Arthur跟Lancelot打着马虎眼。  
“怎么了？德鲁伊反悔了？”  
啥？德鲁伊？那不是魔法族群吗？Merlin怎么会跟他们扯上关系？  
“对啊，那群人真是不能信任。”Arthur试探着说了一句，不知道对不对。  
“我记得你说德鲁伊都很友好的呀，他们应该也不会出尔反尔啊，这可奇怪了。你的魔法那么强大，他们怎么敢做出这种事！”Lancelot忿忿不平，似乎还有一点困惑。  
天。呐。  
他听到了什么……  
Merlin……魔法……  
什么？？？  
Arthur的头脑一片混乱。他没想到自己的男仆竟然有魔法！  
其实也并不是完全没有预感，毕竟那么多次他晕过去以后，醒来只有Merlin在他身边，所有的怪物都被击退了。他只是……没有去想，或者是不愿意去想这个可能性。  
魔法并不是完全邪恶的，Arthur知道这一点。他其实早已质疑过父亲的决策，因为有些巫师只是用魔法救人而已，却也被父亲判了死刑。再加上Merlin……  
这样想来，Merlin之前半开玩笑说的救了自己那么多次，其实都是真的吧。  
这个情，他要怎么还。  
Arthur已经愣在原地很久，Lancelot察觉到了异样，轻轻开口：“Merlin，你没事吧？”  
“Merlin”回过神来，“哦哦，我没事我没事，只是突然想明白了一些事。Lancelot我有事先走了啊！”然后Arthur就离开了房间。  
“奇奇怪怪……”Lancelot疑惑地挠了挠头。

一小时后，Arthur在自己的房间里恢复了原样。他愣愣地看着自己的手。他明白，即使自己变回来了，像什么都没发生过一样，但有些事情，已然发生了改变。  
Merlin一整天都没有回来。Arthur就等了他一整天。  
当晚，Merlin拿着换洗的衣服进了Arthur的房间。门开的时候，王子蓦然回首，目光灼灼地盯着他的男仆。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“啊？我……我不是一直在的吗？”Merlin躲闪着他的目光。  
Arthur反应过来，事情肯定是这样的：Merlin因为要出去办事，所以找了个替身，喝下那杯怪东西，代替他照顾自己一天。Merlin肯定是回到家看到了空杯子，以为是替身喝下了药水，所以才敢这么回来。  
既然他不说，那自己也不会逼他。  
“好吧Merlin，我只是提醒你一下，以后要早点来叫我起床，知道吗？”  
“知……知道了。Arthur，我有个东西给你。”小男仆把衣服放进衣柜，然后朝Arthur走来。  
“什么？”  
“这个。”Merlin伸出手，手心里躺着一枚护身符。  
“这个哪儿来的？”Arthur捻起护身符，反复查看。  
“这个是……是我在集市上买的，听说能保护安全，所以买来送你。”Merlin喃喃道。  
“我不要。”Arthur知道这就是Merlin一天不在的原因，感动之余，他就是想先拒绝，看看小男仆作何反应。  
Merlin抬起头，眼中似有闪闪泪光，他透过浓密的睫毛看着Arthur，语气近乎恳求：“拜托了Arthur，你就带着吧，真的……真的很灵的。”  
Arthur的心软的一塌糊涂，想继续吓唬他的心都没了。“好，那你给我系到腰带上吧。”  
“好的好的！” Merlin捧着宝贝一样欢天喜地地奔向了衣柜。  
他没有看到身后王子看向他的目光。  
（完）

***  
作者留言：脑洞一时爽，写文火葬场。明明只有一个Arthur喝下复方汤剂变成Merlin的脑洞，结果扩展成了这么一篇不知道什么东西_(:3」∠)_虽然不太满意，但是因为写了很久就还是发出来了。  
写完发现有个bug，就是Arthur变身完以后穿的还是自己的衣服，本来在文里强行解释了一下，但是因为觉得太啰嗦就删掉了，反正这篇脑洞bug奇多emmmmmmm


End file.
